


Pawprints, Puppies and Parenthood

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Comforting Sirius Black, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Teasing, crying remus lupin, tucking harry in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: When Sirius Black is proven innocent by the Ministry, his first order of business is to marry the werewolf he's always loved. When they get married and the blood brothers ritual he went through with for James comes into play, they are asked by the Ministry if they want to take Harry in. When they take in the Boy Who Lived, what can ensue for the trio?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Pawprints, Puppies and Parenthood

**Pawprints, Puppies and Parenthood**

**A/N: The headcanons used in this fanfiction and the one following it aren’t mine and they belong to the geniuses who created them. Credit goes to them for their wonderful headcanons. I’m not sure if they’re to be used in fanfiction but here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or the headcanons I’m about to use, no matter how much I agree with them and will fight for their validity.**

Remus was tired. It had been a long night, and Sirius knew it. He had tried telling his husband to get some rest but the stubborn werewolf just refused softly with a tired smile, continuing to read his book. They ahd recently gotteen custodial ownership of Harry Potter and were allowed to bring him back to their home to live with them. That had been a month ago and the two were very happy.

Since Sirius had participated in an ancient magic ritual with James, when he had been alive, to become blood brothers and that it officially bonded themb y blood, removing ties that caused them not ot be brothers. So, Dumbledore’s argument of ‘he needs to stay with someone of his blood to keep him safe with Lily’s blood wards’ didn’t stick. The Headmaster wasn’t exactly happy about this, but once the Ministry of Magic got involved and gave them a fair case as well as paperwork to fill in, Dumbledore coudlnt’ do a thing to stop it. Remus and Sirius were content in raising their godson, filling his three year old head full of stories of his parents’ days at Hogwarts, how brave and wonderful they were and how amazing he would be when he grew up. Harry was now four years old, just gone, as it was September now. Sirius, now that his name had been cleared with the proof of a stunned Peter Pettigrew, and he was free to roam as a unwanted man, he was free to live his life how he pleased. Being the only living Black, regardless if it was his bachelor name and not his married name. He had gained access to the Black vaults and had enough money that he wouldn’t be able to spend it in four lifetimes. He had mainly used it to buy him and Remus a nice home to raise Harry in, not far from the werewolf’s home in Wales. Remus was reading in the kitchen when Sirius was making dinner and blasting music and jamming to it while cooking. Harry called out for Remus, “Moony!” Remus put down his book and went to the three year old boy that he and his husband. He walked into Harry’s playroom, “Are you okay, Harry?” he walked over to the three year old and hugged him close. Harry looked up at him with wide, innocent green eyes and asked, “Moony, can we get a dog?” Remus chuckled and told Harry with a grin, he had recently learned about the Mauraders and Animagi but he had sort of forgotten about Sirius’ form. Remus replied with a smile, “We already have one. He’s in the kitchen blashing David Bowie and making dinner.” Harry tilted his head curiousl to the side, “Really? Is it Padfoot? That makes sense because he’s kind of like a dog!” Remus ruffled Harry’s hair and smiled, “He is, isn’t he? I think dinner’s almost ready if you’d like to come into the kitchen with me?” Harry slipped his tiny hand into Remus’ and they walked to the kitchen where Sirius was just plating up the food, spaghetti bolognaise with garlic bread. Harry was especially fond of garlic bread and let out a happy little yip at the sight of it. Sirius chuckled at this and put a piece of it onto his plate, bringing his high chair nearer to the table. Remus kissed his husband’s cheek Remus smiled at this and they continued with dinner.

Sirius poured some wine for them and some blackcurrant juice for Harry, making sure all three glasses were the same shade of crimson so that Harry wouldn’t think he was having anything different to theirs. Remus smiled at this, loving how sweet Sirius could be at times. After dinner, Remus took care of dessert – having made fresh brownies that day. They ate them warm with a scoop of ice-cream on top. At about half past eight, it was time for Harry to go to bed. Remus told him to get ready for bed, “Harry, it’s time for you go get your pyjamas on, brush your teeth and wash your face. Hurry back fast and we’ll tuck you in with a story.” Harry beamed at the hopes of a story and ran off to go and get ready for bedtime. Sirius chuckled at this, getting some hot chocolate ready for Harry as a small bedtime snack. “He’s a sweet boy. …So much like James.” Sirius pointed out. Remus smiled softly, stirring the hot chocolate and adding a few marshmallows, “He has a lot of Lily in him too. James wouldn’t be so excited about a bedtime story.” Sirius laughed a bit at that, “You’re not wrong there, sweetheart.” Remus gently kissed his lips but quickly broke away, “We have a child to put to bed…” Sirius smirked a bit and whispered directly into Remus’ ear, “Yeah, but as soon as Harry’s asleep, we’ll have time for more of that, darling~” Remus smiled warmly, “Only natural, _fy cariad_.” Sirius shuddered at the Welsh from his werewolf’s mouth and moaned lowly, “Damn it, Remus! You know what that does…” Remus smiled mischievously, a smile he only smiled for his husband, “That’s why I do it, my love~ Now come on, let’s go put Harry to bed, hm?” Sirius’ cheeks flushed and he nodded, wrapping an arm around Remus’ waist and walking to Harry’s bedroom. Harry was in bed and waiting for his adoptive dads and caregivers. When they came in, they noticed he was dressed in his crimson and yellow stiped pyjamas, proud to be a future Gryffindor. Sirius chuckled at this and cast a quick mobility charm on his mobile, causing the snitches to flutter, the wolf and the dog run around each other, the stag nuzzle a red lily and a miniscule Potter crest swirl around. Harry giggled at this and clapped his hands. He pointed to the stag nuzzling the lily, “Mama and Daddy!” Sirius smiled warmly, “Yeah Harry, your mum and dad. Who else do you notice?” Harry looked at the mobile and spotted the snuggling canines, “You and Moony!” Remus smiled warmly, “Yes, it is. I have some hot chocolate here for you, since you were such a good boy today.” Harry beamed and took the warm sweet drink, “Thanks, Moony!” he exclaimed, while gently stroking the werewolf’s face. He noticed the few scars on Remus’ face and made the connection between that and his own scar, “We’re the same…” Remus let out a quiet sob, tears rolling down his face at this but he hid it well, used to hiding things, “Yes we are, little cub. Sweet dreams, Harry.” Sirius chuckled at this and smiled warmly at Harry, tucking him into the covers and taking the finished hot chocolate cup from his small hands. He softly spoke to Harry, “Goodnight kiddo. Sweet dreams.” Harry was too tired to notice the tears rolling down Remus’ cheeks or to notice they hadn’t read him a story. He snuggled up next to his four snuggly toys; a stag, a black wolfhound, a brown wolf and a red fox.

Sirius gently brought Remus back to their room, turning the intercom on and placing a silencing spell on the door, “Remy, are you okay?” Remus hugged him close and cried, breathing harshly as he whispered hoarsely, “He said we were the same…” Sirius held him close in his arms, soothingly rubbing the werewolf’s back, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. He’s a sweet little boy and probably made the connection between your scars and his scar. He didn’t mean anything by it, sweetheart. You know that.” Sirius whispered lovingly to Remus. Remus smiled weakly at him and asked, “C-can we go to the kitchen? I could do with some tea.” Sirius grabbed his hand in his, entwining their fingers, “Tea my arse. You’re getting hot chocolate. Let’s go.” Sirius brought him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table, coming back in a few moments with a hot choclate for Remus and coffee for himself. He sat down right beside him and placed his free hand on top of Remus’. He smiled softly and took the hot chocolate happily, taking a sip and feeling calmer. He took a few deep breaths and began chatting gently with Sirius, “Thank you, my love.” Sirius smiled softly, stroking his cheek, “Anything for you, Moons. You know that by now.” Remus blushed at the word ‘anything’ but said nothing about it. Sirius kissed his cheek softly, “Say something. Anything. Indulge me.” Remus smiled softly, blushing as he said the first thing that popped into his head, “I suppose being so handsome must be tiring.” Sirius smirked widely and flirted with his husband, “Then you must be exhausted.” Remus blushed darkly at this and hid his face in Sirius’ neck. Sirius chuckled and held his husband close to his body as he whispered, “So, are we going back to our room or…?” Remus smiled warmly at him, moved from his hiding place and drank the rest of his hot chocolate without scalding himself, thankfully. Sirius drank his coffee slowly, almost as if teasing Remus. Remus smiled at this and silently accepted the challenge. He put his cup in the sink and told Sirius, “I’ll be waiting in our room. The dishes are finished and I’ll clean your cup in the morning.” Sirius smiled, “I won’t be long, love.” Remus looked pointedly at him and replied, “You’d better not be.” Sirius shuddered a little and drank his coffee. Remus waited in their room and decided to surprise Sirius with a hot bath full of nice scents. He unbuttoned the pale blue button down he’d been wearing that day and put it in the washing for tomorrow. He did the same with his grey jeans and socks, putting his shoes in the wardrobe. Sirius didn’t leave him waiting long, hearing him in the ensuite of their bedroom and smirking to himself as he removed his black and red plaid button up which he used as a cardigan, his band t-shirt, black jeans and finally toeing off his boots and joining his husband in the bathroom. “This is a nice surprise.” He softly spoke to the amber eyed werewolf. Remus smiled at him, “I know how much you like baths and you don’t get many of them these days, my secret sweetheart.” Sirius grinned, “You’re the only one that can know I’m sweet, my darling wolfy.” Remus grinned at the nickname, he may despise his affliction but that nickname had always had a soft spot in his heart and he knew that Sirius knew this all too well. So they bathed together by candlelight, kissing here and there until they got out, dried themselves and crawled into bed.

Remus snuggled close to him on the bed, kissing his cheek happily. Sirius whined at this, “ _Moonyyy_ , don’t _tease_ me…” Remus chuckled and smiled a mischievous smile that he saved especially for Sirius, even in their youth, “Who’s teasing? I’m just waiting for you to make your move, sweetheart.” Sirius smirked a bit at that, “Why didn’t you say so? If I had known I would’ve kissed oyu sooner.” And with that, Sirius kissed Remus lips deeply, pulling his husband close to his chest. Remus hummed against his lips and thought to himself, ‘ _It looks like neither of us will be sleeping much tonight if he has anything to do with it…_ ’ And Remus wasn’t wrong, Sirius kept them up until at least sunrise with kisses, touching, moans and words of love.


End file.
